Mulher-Maravilha
}}Mulher-Maravilha, filha de Hipólita e do deus grego Zeus. É uma dos personagens principais das revistas e histórias em quadrinhos e em outras mídias. Criada pelo psicólogo William Marston e pelo ilustrador H. G. Peter. A superheroína fundou a Liga da Justiça, vivendo uma vida dupla como Mulher-Maravilha e como Diana Prince. Salvando pessoas e o mundo. Muito antes de se tornar a Mulher-Maraviha, Diana nasceu em Themyscira, com o seus pais sendo Hipólita e Zeus. E, como o seu sangue materno era humano e sangue paterno era de um deus, Diana viria a ser uma semi-deusa. Com o seu nascimento a mesma recebeu muitas habilidades humanas, quanto habilidades de deuses. Tempos mais tarde, a mesma herdou o Laço da Verdade pelos Deuses do Olimpo, o Laço da Verdade impede o individuo de contar mentiras e falar apenas a verdade quando esta amarrado no laço. História Introduzida em All Star Comics #8, Diana sofreu múltiplas interpretações e adaptações desde o seu início. Os detalhes de suas habilidades, relacionamentos e origem mudaram e evoluíram ao longo do tempo. Inicialmente, Mulher-Maravilha era uma amazona campeã, armada com pulseiras à prova de balas, laço mágico e treinamento amazônico, que ganha o direito de devolver Steve Trevor ao "Mundo dos Homens" e combater o mal dos nazistas. Enquanto a Mulher-Maravilha lutava contra os nazistas e o crime, suas aparições tinham um notável subtexto sexual, levando a debates se ela fornecia uma saída para as fantasias sexuais do Dr. Marston ou se era para atrair ou influenciar a sexualidade em desenvolvimento de jovens leitores. Durante este período, a Mulher Maravilha juntou-se à Sociedade da Justiça da América como o primeiro membro feminino; embora como secretária do grupo, apesar de ser um dos membros mais poderosos. Era de Prata Durante a Era de Prata, a origem da Mulher-Maravilha foi renovada, juntamente com outros personagens durante a época. A nova história de origem, aumentou as raízes helenísticas dos personagens, recebendo a bênção de cada divindade em seu berço, Diana estava destinada a tornar-se "bela como Afrodite, sábia como Atena, mais forte que Hércules e mais veloz que Mercúrio". No final da década de 1960, sob a orientação de Mike Sekowsky, a Mulher-Maravilha rende seus poderes para permanecer no "Mundo dos Homens", em vez de acompanhar suas companheiros amazônas para outra dimensão. Um modesto dono de butique, a impotente Diana Prince adquire um mentor chinês chamado I Ching. Sob a orientação de I Ching, Diana aprende artes marciais e habilidades com armas e se envolve em aventuras que abrangem uma variedade de gêneros, da espionagem à mitologia. A personagem voltaria mais tarde às suas raízes superpoderosas e a era da Segunda Guerra Mundial (devido a popularidade da série de TV A Mulher Maravilha), na Liga da Justiça da América e no título homônimo, respectivamente. Após Crises nas Infinitas Terras, Pérez e Potter deixaram a Mulher-Maravilha como uma personagem feminista, uma princesa e emissária de Themyscira para o mundo do Patriarca. O enredo de quatro partes "Superman:Sacrifice" terminou com Diana quebrando o antigo código "não matar". Pré-crise Originalmente, a Mulher Maravilha conseguiu transmitir uma tremenda quantidade de energia cerebral aos seus próprios membros através do treinamento da Amazona, o que lhe confere extraordinária força e agilidade. Uma série de TV adotou essa noção; "... somos capazes de desenvolver nossas habilidades e habilidades físicas ..." "Fausta: A Mulher Maravilha Nazista" 1976; e no primeiro episódio de Super Amigos, Diana afirma para Aquaman "... uma coisa que pode superar a super-força é o poder do cérebro". Nas primeiras histórias da Mulher-Maravilha, o treinamento na Amazônia. Com uma referência de Moça-Maravilha e de Tot Maravilha na história de Diana, os escritores proporcionaram novas explicações de seus poderes; Mulher Maravilha Volume Um # 105, revela que Diana foi formada de barro pela Rainha das Amazonas e estava imbuída com os atributos dos deuses gregos por Atena - "bela como Afrodite, sábia como Atena, mais rápida que Hermes, e mais forte que Hércules" Embora os homens da Mulher-Maravilha tenham tido retornado à sua interpretação original entre 1966 e 1967, as novas ondas foram criadas: super-hálito (para soprar as espirais de jacto ou água em movimento na neve); ventriloquismo; impermeabilidade aos extremos de calor e frio; cavalgue as correntes de ar como se voando; telepatia mental (até para projetar imagens); visão microscópica; a capacidade de vibrar na outra dimensão, e os outros que estão na Enciclopédia dos Heróis dos Quadrinhos, Volume Dois (1976). O escritor, com a invulnerabilidade o poder de Diana variava muito com os acontecimentos da história. Pós-crise Diana possui uma série de poderes sobre-humanos concedidos a ela pelos deuses e deusas do Olimpo. A principal delas é a força e a força sobre-humana, que é extraída de uma ligação mística com uma terra própria, concedida por Deméter. Diana é um dos super-heróis mais fortes e mais poderosos do Universo DC. Sua capacidade de fornecer um grau de segurança ao traumatismo forçado. No entanto, a pele de Diana não é invulnerável e pode ser perfurada por projéteis pontiagudos. Diana aumentou a resistência mágica e manipulação. Sendo experiente em lutar contra os que usam feitiçaria como arma. Ela é um ritmo acelerado devido ao seu metabolismo sobre-humano. Ela é um mestre de combate armado e desarmado, proficiente com quase todas as armas de sua cultura, especialmente o arco e o dardo. Ela é, por vezes, envolvida em batalhas com seres humanos Superman, Darkseid ou os deuses do Olimpo e se mantém contra eles. Ela aprimorou os sentidos, além de poder se comunicar com todas as formas de animais. O deus Hermes presentou Diana com os poderes da velocidade super-humana e da fuga sem assistência. Ela possui uma "visão de atenção", ou o dom da percepção aumentada, permitindo-lhe sentir as emoções dos outros e agora está totalmente imune ao controle da mente. Mulher Maravilha é uma estrategista, líder e diplomata. Ela foi mostrada astralmente projetar-se em várias terras do mito. Em alguns casos, ela mostrou a capacidade de colocar os individuos em um estado de sono, enquanto sob o poder do seu laço da verdade. A Rainha Hipólita usou a mesma técnica em Diana durante os eventos Nossos mundos em guerra. A Noite Mais Densa Mulher-Maravilha esteve envolvida com o evento A Noite Mais Densa. No final da edição 5, Nekron, o Guardião da Morte, ressuscita Bruce Wayne, que lança um enxame de Anéis da Lanterna Negra que se ligam a heróis que morreram e foram ressuscitados, o que fez da Mulher-Maravilha uma Lanterna Negra. Na questão 6, quando cada uma das tropas estava recrutando um membro suplente por 24 horas, o anel Safira Estrela anexou-se à Mulher-Maravilha e expulsou o anel negro dela, não apenas ressuscitando-a, mas transformando-a em um membro da Tropa das Safiras Estrelas. Odisseia Cósmica Começando com a renumeração da série Mulher-Maravilha, pegando do Volume 1 com o último capítulo da edição #600, o passado inteiro de Diana foi misteriosamente reescrito no arco da história da Odisséia. Neste mundo alterado, Themyscira foi destruído e Hipólita foi morta com as Amazonas sobreviventes, se mudando para outro local levando a jovem Diana com eles. Diana cresceu sem saber o que aconteceu com sua mãe ou sua origem. Através do encontro com um oráculo, Diana descobre que Themyscira foi atacado e as amazonas abatidas. Ela pede ao oráculo para mostrar a ela como sua mãe morreu, e foi visto que Hipólita se sacrificou e se matou no fogo para não revelar o paradeiro de sua filha. Diana ajuda a realocar outras amazonas sobreviventes depois que outro ataque é tramado contra elas, com o propósito de deixar Diana aberta. A odisséia de Diana a coloca em conflito com Morrigan, duas de uma trindade de deusas da guerra relacionadas à destruição de Themyscira, Annan, Bellona. A Diana nesta continuidade é o alvo de Maxwell Lord em Liga da Justiça: Geração Perdida, que descobre que ninguém nunca ouviu falar dela, para sua perplexidade. Superman recentemente conheceu essa versão de Diana, mas sente como se já a conhecesse, ou pelo menos alguma versão dela. O Morrigan enviou uma série de guerreiros e monstros após Diana tentar moldá-la para se tornar mais parecida com eles, e substituir um membro caído de sua trindade, Enyo, e fazer a trindade de Morrigan voltar inteira novamente. Onde a história brilha com uma força convencional liderada pelo mesmo imortal que matou Hipólita e agora segurava o laço dourado, ataca um templo oculto da Amazônia. A ajuda de Diana é suficiente para permitir que a Amazônia se retire e seu líder seja morto por ela, vingando Hipólita e devolvendo o laço às suas mãos, e com isso o poder de Diana aumenta e ela ganha a habilidade de voar. Os ataques implacáveis da Morrigan não terminam aí, e até mesmo o mentor de Diana, Philippus, caiu quando a Morrigan sentiu um deus menor, um caçador centauro, depois de Diana, bem como um minotauro que fora inocente e levado a lutar, para levá-la mais adiante. raiva e ódio. A Morrigan, em seguida, levou três amazonas caídas e imbuiu-os com os espíritos de Artemis, Giganta e Cheetah e os transformou contra o Enclave of Amazons que abrigava Diana. Contra o poderio dos três guerreiros, eles não suportaram e todos foram massacrados, e a própria Diana ficou gravemente ferida, embora tenha escapado da morte graças à improvável ajuda do Doutor Psico, cujos poderes permitiram que ele percebesse que a linha do tempo havia sido alterada. Usando suas habilidades psíquicas, Psico mostrou visões de linhas de tempo alternativas da vida de Diana. Ele explicou que ela poderia se tornar Mulher-Maravilha, mas teria que ser algo que ela escolhesse ser, e disse que preferiria ser parte de sua vida, até mesmo como um vilão, do que o estado atual do mundo. Fora das visões, ferida, Diana foi levada para um hospital, onde se recuperou rapidamente. Lá ela conheceu uma paciente idosa no hospital, um dos destinos, Clotho, que explicou que ela dera a Diana um destino de "apoio", de modo que quando ela fosse cortada, ela sobreviveria e seria capaz de lutar contra as forças que tinham feito assim, e isso era Diana agora. O destino então deu a Diana um pano que ela havia girado, um campo estelar azul e branco semelhante a sua roupa pré-Odisséia, que Diana vestiu como um boné quando Artemis, Giganta e Cheetah voltaram. Ao descobrir sua força aumentara mais uma vez, Diana derrotou facilmente as três amazonas empoderadas e convenceu-as a se renderem e a juntarem-se a ela para vingar todos os seus companheiros, em vez de seguirem o caminho de Morrigan e morrerem. Quando o quarteto ataca, porém, as coisas vão mal, como uma espada apunhala Diana logo depois que ela abre uma porta, transfixando-a no lugar, e os outros três morrem para a Morrigan, embora um segundo Morrigan, Bellona, morra à traição de seu próprio guerreiro Ajax (Nova Terra), libertado por Psycho, deixando apenas o mais forte, seu líder Annan. Diana é mostrada uma visão do que poderia acontecer se o plano de Morrigan para ela for bem sucedido, e ela se vê vestida de verde, empunhando a Lamina e suas chamas verdes e relâmpagos, na cabeça de um exército de mortos, marchando sobre a Terra. com uma causa de justiça não temperada pela misericórdia, e matando até mesmo suas amigas a Liga da Justiça, Caçador de Marte, Lanterna Verde, e finalmente despachando o Super-Homem depois que ele tenta impedi-la. Quando a visão termina, Annan começa a torturar Diana com sua poderosa magia para forçá-la a ceder e se juntar à Morrigan, mas ao fazê-lo ela percebe que seus poderes não mataram Artemis, e a Amazona gravemente ferida recobrou seu arco e atirou no alvo. deusa no pescoço, fazendo Annan perder a habilidade de liberar sua magia, fazendo-a explodir. Nos escombros de seu prédio, Diana agarra seu laço que a leva de volta à porta de onde a visão tinha vindo, mas antes de passar ela é recebida pelos deuses do Olimpo, que lhe contam o que aconteceu; eles estão no exílio por medo de Nemesis, uma deusa enlouquecida. Sabendo que dentro de seu próprio reino, apenas o coração mais forte poderia esperar estar contra Nemesis, eles encarregam Diana de ter sucesso onde eles não podem. Subindo pela porta do reino de Nemesis, Diana luta através de construções em forma de mortos, apenas para encontrar algo inesperado segurando a outra ponta de seu laço; Ela própria, Mulher Maravilha, em seu uniforme tradicional, mas também segurando a Lamina, que ataca. Enquanto lutam, a outra Mulher-Maravilha é claramente mais forte e repreende Diana por falar em vez de atuar. Diana tenta falar com ela com palavras, mas a outra mulher-maravilha decide mostrar a ela o que aconteceu e a corta, dando a Diana uma visão mais uma vez. Antes do início da Odisseia, as Morrigan estavam reunindo um exército para atacar Themyscira, e a Mulher Maravilha confrontou as três deusas, mas era uma atração do maligno Nêmesis, Deusa da Retribuição. Mulher Maravilha lutou contra os três Morrigan, causando a morte de Envo quando ela foi jogada no caminho de um golpe de Bellona feito para Diana, mas como os outros dois pressionaram o ataque com raiva, Nemesis chegou em quarto e atacou a já desgastada Maravilha. Mulher, empalando-a com sua espada - idêntica à que Diana na visão e falsa Mulher-Maravilha carrega - e a verdade de quem a outra Mulher Maravilha foi lançada, como a espada de Nemesis concedeu a Diana não a morte, mas em vez disso permitiu a Nemesis roubar sua vida, sua forma e seu poder e levá-los consigo mesma. Somente graças à intromissão de Clotho, uma porção de Diana escapou e a nova linha do tempo foi forjada. De volta ao presente, Nemesis explicou que, embora seu poder fosse suficiente para afastar os inimigos em seu reino, ela precisava eliminar a humanidade de sua bravura e trazer seu maior guerreiro para o calcanhar, para que ela pudesse vingar todos os que mereciam, terminando humanidade. Com a justiça da Mulher Maravilha inclinada à vingança e até mesmo ela trazida à sua maneira, nada seria forte o suficiente para parar a retribuição da deusa louca. Diana repreendeu que viver entre os mortais não a fizesse odiá-los, mas Nemesis disse que isso não importava e Diana se tornaria parte dela agora, empalando-a com a espada mais uma vez. Usando a corrente do destino de Clotho, no entanto, agora perto o suficiente para fazê-lo, Diana livremente se funde com seu antigo eu e poder, expulsando o espírito de Nemesis e declarando-se mais uma vez a Mulher-Maravilha. A Mulher Maravilha então declarou que o plano de Nêmesis era um esquema maluco, já que a alma de uma Amazônia nunca poderia ser inclinada ao seu ódio impiedoso e ela nunca seria sua campeã. Declarando que ela poderia morrer, Nemesis atacou mais uma vez em seu próprio corpo, mas desta vez a Mulher Maravilha era forte o suficiente para resistir, não apenas agora como quando Nemesis atacou no final de sua batalha com a Morrigan antes, mas com sua nova força adicionada. para ela velha. Nêmesis se transformou, chamando a força de todas as almas assassinadas que clamam por vingança, mas a Mulher Maravilha agarra sua própria espada e a mata com ela. Quando Nemesis morre, Nemesis revelou que Diana passou no teste final, e expressou alegria por ela ser libertada na morte, os gritos dos assassinados não mais rugindo em seus ouvidos, enquanto Diana tomaria seu lugar para punir e, se Diana não seria o seu campeão, ela pegaria sua ira e se tornaria o novo Nemesis. Quando Nemesis morreu, uma armadura que lembrava a armadura em sua primeira visão cobre Diana, e a verdade das palavras de Nemesis é afundar, enquanto ela sente a dor dos injustamente mortos que levou Nêmesis à loucura por milhares de anos e a encheu com sua força terrível . No entanto, também dentro do coração de Diana ainda residiam as memórias daqueles que a amavam e se voltaram para ela em busca de proteção. A Mulher Maravilha declarou que tomaria o lugar de Nemesis e seria a nova portadora da Lâmina Piscante, mas também seria a última que a usaria, quando ela a quebrou sobre o joelho. Com isso, os feitiços e mudanças do destino no resto do mundo foram quebrados, e a Mulher-Maravilha de repente se viu em Themyscira, intacta e inteira, novamente, no caminho de uma competição de tiro com arco entre Artemis e Phillipus. Ela correu para frente e abraçou Filipo, então correu para ver sua mãe, deixando os dois guerreiros amazônicos confusos. Diana conhece Hippolyta e as duas conversam, Hippolyta comentando sobre sua nova roupa, e Diana discute a Odisséia que ela passou. Ela também comenta que ela pode sentir que há outra mudança chegando, mas Hipólita lhe garante que, qualquer que seja a mudança, Diana continuará sendo sua filha, elas permanecerão Amazonas, e Diana sempre será Mulher Maravilha. Segurando as palavras com ela, Diana, Mulher Maravilha, voa para o céu. Pós-Flashpoint O Professor Zoom causa uma enorme distorção de tempo que altera completamente a linha do tempo. Nesta linha do tempo alternativa, a Mulher-Maravilha é uma conquistadora brutal em guerra contra Aquaman sobre os restos devastados da Europa. Eventualmente, a linha do tempo é reparada, embora a misteriosa Pandora a forme em uma forma mais nova. Sangue Após as mudanças na linha do tempo, a origem da Mulher Maravilha foi alterada novamente. Embora ela tivesse sido ensinada desde o nascimento que ela era uma criação de argila, ganhasse vida pelo poder da necessidade de uma mãe por um filho, não era assim. Na realidade, sua mãe há muito tempo tinha um encontro com Zeus, e o caso deles levou à concepção de Diana. A verdade de sua divindade foi mantida em segredo para proteger Diana da ira de Hera, cujo ciúme era notório. Quando ela descobriu a verdade, a Mulher Maravilha rejeitou todos os outros nomes e preferiu nunca mais retornar à Ilha Paraíso. Diana tenta se reconciliar com a mãe mais tarde, mas infelizmente, Hera transformou toda a população da Amazônia em pedra. A Mulher Maravilha também vem em socorro de Zola, uma garota que está grávida da filha de Zeus. Hermes diz a Mulher Maravilha que ela deve proteger Zola de Hera. Para fazê-lo, a Mulher Maravilha pede a ajuda de Lennox, um filho ilegítimo de Zeus e do irmão mais velho de Diana. Os quatro percebem que Zeus desapareceu, deixando um vácuo de poder que outros deuses procuram preencher. Poseidon e Hades atacam o grupo da Mulher Maravilha em Londres. Mulher Maravilha e Lennox tentam negociar com os dois deuses. Usando uma distração, Mulher-Maravilha pega a equipe de Hades e se teletransporta para o Monte Olimpo, onde ela jura retribuição em Hera pelo que ela fez com seu povo. Quando a Mulher Maravilha retorna a Londres, Hades seqüestra Zola. Mulher Maravilha, Hermes e Lennox vão para a Itália para encontrar Eros, para que ele possa levá-los ao reino de Hefesto. A Mulher Maravilha espera que Hefesto lhes dê o que precisam para enfrentar Hades. O grupo viaja para o Monte Etna, onde são recebidos pelos trabalhadores de Hefesto. Eros e Hefesto explicam que os trabalhadores são de fato os filhos homens das Amazonas. Sempre que nascem crianças da Amazônia, as meninas são aceitas enquanto os meninos são atirados ao mar. Hefesto os resgatou e os criou com amor e carinho. Um dos homens é o irmão de Diana e o filho de Hipólita e Zeus, Jason. Mulher Maravilha, armada com armas de Eros, e Hermes viajam para o submundo. Lá, Hades diz que ele vai dar Zola a eles se Diana fizer um novo acordo com ele. Seu acordo anterior ditava que ele seria capaz de se casar com Hera como sua nova rainha, mas desde que a Mulher Maravilha não consegue convencer Hera a fazê-lo, uma nova barganha deve ser feita. Hades quer armas de Eros e Diana as dá a ele. Recebendo as armas, Hades retorna Zola para Mulher-Maravilha e Hermes. De repente, Hades atira em Mulher Maravilha no coração, dizendo que ela será a rainha de Hades. Hermes e Zola são forçados a deixar Diana para trás. Diana é forçada a passar pelo casamento. Ela também conhece Persephone, a primeira esposa de Hades, que tentou escapar cortando seus pulsos. Quando ela é levada para o altar, Hades cria um laço de seu Laço da Verdade. Hades fica confuso se Diana está fingindo amor por ele para proteger Zola, então ele testará seu amor. Se ela for desonesta, ela será enforcada e ele capturará Zola. Como o laço é colocado em volta do pescoço, Diana diz que ama verdadeiramente Hades. De repente, ela se liberta de seus laços, dizendo que não vai se casar com ele, quer o ame ou não. Lennox e Hefesto entram no submundo para ajudá-la. Durante o confronto, Hefesto diz a Hades que Diana realmente ama Hades, assim como ela ama a todos. Mulher Maravilha diz que mesmo com as armas de Eros, Hades não pode fazer alguém se apaixonar por ele, se ele não se ama. Hades permite que o trio saia do submundo, mas não antes que a Mulher-Maravilha atire Hades no coração enquanto ele está olhando para um espelho, esperando que ele finalmente se ame. O grupo viaja para Coloma, Michigan, no momento em que Zola está prestes a dar à luz. Zola é levado a um médico, mas Apolo e Ártemis chegam para sequestrar Zola e a criança. Embora Mulher-Maravilha, Lennox e Hermes trabalhem juntos, os dois deuses facilmente os derrotam e levam Zola para o Olimpo. Mulher-Maravilha e Hermes viajam para o Olimpo, chegando ao trono de Zeus, onde Hera se encontra com Strife e Apollo. Hera revela que ela fez um pacto com Apolo no qual ele poderia ser o governante do Olimpo enquanto ela destruiria Zola e seu filho. Assim como ela está prestes a jogar Zola de um penhasco, a Mulher Maravilha a resgata. Apolo se torna o novo governante do Olimpo e exila Hera. Mulher-Maravilha faz com que Hermes leve Zola de volta à Terra para que ela possa entregar seu filho. Ártemis ataca novamente a Mulher-Maravilha, mas a Mulher-Maravilha remove suas pulseiras, derrotando facilmente seu inimigo. Apolo concorda em deixar Diana sair em paz, mas ele fala de uma profecia em que o governante do Olimpo será morto por um filho de Zeus. Se o filho de Zola for o mencionado pela profecia, Diana matará a criança sozinha. Mulher Maravilha retorna à Terra e Zola dá à luz seu filho, mas nesse momento, Hermes leva a criança e sai. Mulher-Maravilha jura resgatar a criança e levar Hermes à justiça. Novos Deuses Mulher-Maravilha e Lennox concordam em proteger Zola e uma agora mortal Hera do Olimpo. Lennox diz a Diana que ele sabe de um filho de Zeus que foi morto por Hera. Seu nome é Siracca e ela estava dando informações a Lennox antes de ele se juntar a Diana. Para encontrar Siracca, a Mulher Maravilha viaja para a Líbia, onde encontra um filho. Mulher-Maravilha leva a criança a um templo subterrâneo, onde a criança se dissipa em uma nuvem de areia e ataca Diana, revelando-se como Siracca. Mulher Maravilha se recusa a lutar contra Siracca, já que ambos foram vitimados por Hera. Em vez disso, ela pede ajuda para encontrar o filho de Zola. Cessando seu ataque, Siracca concorda em ajudar. Ela diz que seu irmão, Milan, pode ajudar a Mulher Maravilha. Ele vive em Nova Iorque. Mulher-Maravilha e Lennox viajam para Nova York. Quando chegam a um túnel do metrô, Hefesto aparece diante de Diana e modifica seus braceletes. De repente, ela vê Lennox sendo ameaçado por Orion e se prepara para lutar. Nesse momento, suas pulseiras criam duas espadas para ela empunhar. Antes de começar uma briga, Milan aparece e convoca um enxame de insetos de sua boca, envolvendo todos os presentes. Poderes e Habilidades * Força Sobre-Humana * Durabilidade Sobre-Humana * Voo * Velocidade Sobre-Humana * Reflexos Sobre-Humanos * Fator de Cura Avançado * Empatia * Comunicação Animal * Sentidos Aprimorados * Visão Sobrehumana * Teletransporte Dimensional * Maestria em Combate Corpo-a-Corpo * Multilingue * Sabedoria * Aviação * Perita no Laço da Verdade Itens * Braceletes da Submissão * Laço da Verdade * Tiara Dourada da Mulher-Maravilha * Sandálias de Hermes Aparências Em outras mídias ;Live Action thumb-lindaharrison.jpg|Linda Harrison Who's Afraid of Diana Prince? 1967 thumb-crosby.jpg|Cathy Lee Crosby ''Wonder Woman'' TV movie 1974 thumb-carter.jpg|Lynda Carter ''Wonder Woman'' (TV series) 1975 thumb-palicki.jpg|Adrianne Palicki ''Wonder Woman'' (NBC pilot) 2011 thumb-2017movie.jpg|Gal Gadot ''Wonder Woman'' feature film, etc 2017 ;Animation thumb-bradykids.jpg|Jane Webb The Brady Kids 1972 thumb-superfriends.jpg|Shannon Farnon / Connie Caulfield / B.J. Ward Super Friends 1973 thumb-rubyspears.jpg|Mary McDonald-Lewis ''Superman'' (Ruby-Spears) 1988 thumb-eisenberg.jpg|Susan Eisenberg Justice League Unlimited 2001 thumb-newfrontier.jpg|Lucy Lawless Justice League: The New Frontier 2008 thumb-2009movie.jpg|Keri Russell ''Wonder Woman'' (2009 movie) 2009 thumb-youngjustice.jpg|Maggie Q Young Justice 2010 Thumb-CrisisTwoEarths.jpg|Vanessa Marshall Crisis on Two Earths 2010 Thumb-SBApocalypse.jpg|Susan Eisenberg Superman/Batman: Apocalypse 2010 thumb-bravebold.jpg|Vicki Lewis Batman: The Brave and the Bold 2011 Thumb-JLDoom.jpg|Susan Eisenberg Justice League: Doom 2012 WW-DCNation.png|Susan Eisenberg DC Nation 2013 thumb-flashpointparadox.jpg|Vanessa Marshall Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox 2013 thumb-legomovie.jpg|Cobie Smulders The Lego Movie 2014 thumb-war.jpg|Michelle Monaghan Justice League: War 2014 thumb-trappedintime.jpg|Grey DeLisle JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time 2014 thumb-godsmonsters.jpg|Tamara Taylor Justice League: Gods and Monsters 2015 Thumb-Throne of Atlantis.jpg|Rosario Dawson Throne of Atlantis 2015 thumb-dcshg.jpg|Grey DeLisle DC Super Hero Girls 2015 Wonder Woman - DC Super Friends 2015.png|Rachel MacFarlane DC Super Friends 2015 Thumb-JLvsTT.jpg|Rosario Dawson Justice League vs. Teen Titans 2016 thumb-jlaction.jpg|Rachel Kimsey Justice League Action 2016 Thumb-JLDark.jpg|Rosario Dawson Justice League Dark 2017 wonderwoman-dcshg2019.png|Grey Griffin DC Super Hero Girls 2019 ;Video Games Thumb-JLTaskForceVG.png|''Justice League Task Force'' 1995 Thumb-JLHeroesVG.png|Courtenay Taylor Justice League Heroes 2006 Thumb-MortalKombatvsDC.png|Tara Platt Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe 2008 Thumb-LBP.png|Jules de Jongh LittleBigPlanet 2 2011 Thumb-DCUO.png|Gina Torres/Susan Eisenberg DC Universe Online 2011/2013 Thumb-injustice.png|Susan Eisenberg Injustice: Gods Among Us 2013 Thumb-InfiniteCrisis.png|Vanessa Marshall Infinite Crisis 2015 Curiosidades * Diana foi um dos personagens a ter o seu nome traduzido para a versão brasileira, de Wonder Woman para Mulher-Maravilha. Categoria:Personagens de Quadrinhos Categoria:Características Gerais